Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by Modern Day Delilah
Summary: Sabbath, meets an unexpected group of people. All she wants to do is get back to her ODST team . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Stella: Okay, it has a crappy intro, I know. But it'll get better, I swear! **

**Maria: Really now, that's what you said about you're drumming. **

**Stella: *Flings a drumstick at Maria*Ahah . . . I don't own Red vs Blue or Halo in anyway, I'm just being a fanatic. **

**Maria: Tell me about it.**

**Stella: . . .  
**

* * *

I

"Shut up and get in your pods!" yelled the captain, breaking Lieutenant Sabbath's trance.

Sighing, Sabbath hoisted herself into her drop pod; though, it was difficult due to her black and blue ODST armor.

"On my count, one . . . two . . . three!" the captain's grained voice due to the radio came through, but the pods released from the metallic grip.

Silence, Sabbath just watched the scene rushing past.

"We're not going to reach the ship!" said Sergeant Buck.

"I'm changing the targeted landing." the captain explained.

"What? Sabbath's too far off for the target. She'll crash!" yelled Romeo.

Sabbath bit her lip, and gripped the safety bars.

"Look out!" an unrecognizable voice shouted.

A worm hole opened, sucking in Sabbath and the ship.

. . .

"Sabbath's off the radar . . ." said the rookie . . .

* * *

Church sighed, "No, I never wonder why we're here, Caboose."

"But, Church, it's really-" Caboose caught site of something in the sky. "Look a shooting star!"

Church gazed up at the sky, puzzled, "Huh? That's not a-" he was cut off when the object in the sky crashed down, making a crater the size of the puma in the middle of the canyon.

"I don't want to die! I want to be alive, or a cowboy!" Caboose panicked.

Tucker ran outside and looked at the roof of the base, "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, go check out the crater." said Church as he tried to whack Caboose with his rifle.

Tucker sighed and rolled his eyes as he took his sword to see the commotion. Tucker made note of the crater, obviously huge.

It was a drop pod; Tucker had remembered it from training. He guessed that the door had flown off when the pod crashed, because it wasn't there.

His gaze traveled down, and then he saw it.

Oh, was today his lucky day, it was a girl! But with further examination, she had less armor than the rest of the squads in the canyon.

Then the thought came to his mind, he'd better carry her back before the reds got there.

With yet another sigh, he deactivated his sword and hefted the girl over his shoulder, and jogged back to blue base.

"What the hell, Tucker? Who's that?" Church examined the girl as Tucker placed her on a table. Church snatched the girl's helmet, and fidgeted around with it, it was playing some song that he recognized.

"I don't know, dude, but it's a _girl_!"

"Obviously, you idiot."

"Oh shut up."

"Let me check for identification, you'd probably end up raping the girl in while she's unconscious."

"I would not."

"Please."

But they both stared at her, unmoving, Tucker staring at some blush-worthy places, Church trying to figure out where to look for an I.D. or something with out seeming too, awkward.

The girl moved.

Both guys stepped back, startled.

The girl bolted upright, blinked, her helmet wasn't on. She glanced at the two guys, and then did a double take. With quick instincts she launched herself at the closest one, an aqua armored one. She took him down and then attempted to side sweep the other. It was a heap of cobalt and aqua armor. The girl bolted for the door, but it was locked. She snatched a sniper rifle and pointed it at them.

"Let me out." she growled.

"We helped you! You were at the mercy of the reds!" Tucker shot back.

The girl straightened. "Why not let me die? Hmm? And why take my helmet?"

"We tried fixing it, it had some Avenged Sevenfold some on repeat." smiled Church from behind his visor. "And because that's not cool, letting people die. Besides, the smell of corpse isn't appealing."

A blush spread across her cheeks.

"What's you're name, Miss Murder?" Church asked as he got up, "Yes I did look through your player."

"Sabbath." she said, tensed.

"Like, Black Sabbath?" Tucker asked.

"No, but it's why I like my name. So, what? I'm your captive? Because you're fucking psychotic if you think I'd let you keep me here."

"Technically, yes. But, we have no prison, so you're going to be locked in one of the rooms." Church explained.

"I call dibs on her." Tucker spoke up happily.

Sabbath shot Tucker the most murderous glare she could muster. "Hell no."

"She'll stay with me; you'd probably molest her, Tucker."

Sabbath's eyes widened.

"I will not."

Sabbath whimpered, "I could be on a mission right now . . ."

"We'll you're not, follow me, here's your helmet." she caught it in the air after Church poorly tossed it.

Sabbath sighed, but didn't follow. Church sent her a glare from behind his helmet, and yanked on her wrist, dragging her through the base.

"I'll tell you now; chances are you might find that we share the common discomfort of living with Tucker."

"I feel like I'm walking a fine line, you know? Tell me, is this really real? Or am I dead."

"Well if you were dead, welcome to your new Hell."

"That's definitely one way to put it." Sabbath mused.

Church led Sabbath to a room.

"You're sleeping there; I'm here on this side."

Sabbath nodded.

Welcome to the Family.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I had written this a long time ago, and I completely forgot about this story. Well, I _hope_ you'll enjoy it. Thanks. **

II

Sabbath's eyes wandered over the room. The room was long, but not wide the walls curved. Church's bed was wedged on one side, with a bit of space between the bed and the wall. He put his guns in the space. Sabbath's bed was shoved up against the wall.

With a sigh she sat on the lumpy mattress, and carefully watched Church yank off his helmet and place it on his bed, revealing a full head of shaggy black hair.

Church turned to study Sabbath with crystal blue eyes. He noted how her emerald green eyes matched her layered brown hair, perfectly.

"What?" she huffed.

"You're just not an open book." Church shrugged.

Sabbath thought, then burst out singing, changing some words, "Hey little thing, lemme light your candle, cause daddy I'm sure hard to handle."

Church stared at her, before they both cracked smiles.

After a few more minutes of staring, Church sighed and stated, "It's about nine p.m. I'm going to turn in." Then added, "The sun never sets." when Sabbath's eyes went to the miniature window.

"Oh . . ." she fell into yet another lapse of silence. Then states, "I have nothing to wear.

Uh . . ." Church looked at her armor.

"Come on." Church motioned for her to follow him. He led her to one of the unused rooms, dug through one of the dressers, and fished out a night gown.

But it was worse than a night gown; it was more like a night-mini-dress. Sabbath stared at it, before finally sighing and snatching it.

They walked back in silence, and changed.

Church wasn't used to women changing around him, but for Sabbath, it wasn't as if the ODST's weren't human, besides, she had been practically forced to change in front of guys most her life. It wasn't as if she was naked; she wore cobalt and black lace, garments that caught Church's attention.

She struggled to keep the night gown down, but she rolled into bed and waited until Church was fast asleep.

. . .

Sabbath sneaked out of her bed and over to Church's. She poked him a few times to see if he was truly asleep. He was.

She climbed onto the bed, straddling his body, and leaning over the edge of the bed, reaching for one of Church's guns.

Sabbath's body tensed when Church wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, not tonight babe." he moaned in his sleep.

Sabbath squeaked under her breath.

She went for one of the guns again, but there were none. Sabbath's head jerked back to Church to find a pistol staring at her.

. . .

Within a few minutes she was handcuffed to a bed.

The song _Save Me_ by Avenged Sevenfold ran through her head;

_We're only here to die.  
(Save me)  
I'm losing my only dream.  
(Save me)  
I can use some guiding light, some place to go.  
If you hear me, let me know._

She curled up, and stared at the wall, until a dreamless state consumed her.

* * *

In the morning, Church placed a plate of food on Sabbath's bed, which she promptly ignored.

Church rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed, deep in thought. He thought back to last night when he woke to find Sabbath straddling him, he felt a vicious blush creeping up.

It's only because she was wearing the night gown . . . Church told himself.

Sabbath had rolled on her other side, and was looking at Church.

"What?" huffed Church, mocking Sabbath.

"Nothing . . . never mind." she sighed and rolled back over.

Church pursed his lips before shrugging and asking, "What do you want?"

"To die." she shot.

"If you don't eat than you might. Now what do you really want?"

"A truce."

Church laughed and Sabbath rolled over, and stood up, as much as the handcuffs would let her. "What?" she glared.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you straddled me, and tried to steal my guns. I didn't know if I was going to be raped, murdered, or both."

"You guys are obviously in a war here if you have a base . . . I'll fight for you, as long as I'm not treated as a prisoner. If I cross the line, shoot me." she huffed bluntly.

Church stared at her, wondering why she could be so blunt about something like that. But the way she said it, made him think he could trust that she would never put her life in danger. She valued it.

"Please . . ." she pleaded.

Church stared at her long and hard. With a sigh, he told her, "Fine, but if you step out of line . . ."

"I know." she smirked. "Tomorrow." said Sabbath before crawling into her bed, causing Church to catch site of that black and blue lace.

Church shoved his helmet on before she could see the blush.

Sabbath curled up in the bed, again, ignoring the food.

Church sighed as he walked out and thought, "This girl's a straight-up hustler."


	3. Chapter 3

III

Sabbath crawled out of bed, running her fingers through her hair. She made a sad attempt to stand up straight, but was caught by her handcuffs.

"Are you going to attempt to kill me again?" Church gazed at her.

"I thought we called truce?"

"You're very conniving, I'm sure."

"No, I will not kill you." she stated in monotone.

"Fine," he unlocked the handcuffs, "let's go eat breakfast now."

Sabbath shrugged, pushing her bangs from her face, "Can I change first?"

"Do you need more clothes?" he studied her carefully.

"Yes, I'll be back." Sabbath turned, and made her way into the room she followed Church into the night before.

She opened the dresser, and fished out a pair of blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. She changed her undergarments, and put on the new clothes.

She went back into Church's room and assembled her ODST armor then finally made her way into the kitchen.

She set her helmet on the counter and watched Church and Tucker shovel food into their mouths, meanwhile, Caboose was eating cookies and drinking a glass of orange juice.

Church, while chewing, pointed to a cabinet, and the fridge.

She turned, recovered a box of flake cereal she used to eat when she was a kid, and then pulled out the milk.

She turned back to Church, waiting for directions to find a bowl.

He pointed to a sink full of dirty dishes. With a sigh, she turned, picked up one of the dirty bowls, fished out a sponge, and scrubbed it.

When Sabbath finally deemed it clean, she put it down, poured her cereal, and then the milk, but she didn't over do it.

She sat and quietly ate, when Tucker piped up, "Hey, Sabbath, how much can you take?"

Sabbath glanced up, "What are you talking about?"

"In your mouth . . . how deep . . ."

Sabbath blinked, and Church shook his head while he put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Sabbath was utterly annoyed, but answered with a, "Oh, you mean deep throat? Huh, I've never truly tried that. I focus more on teasing and driving guys over the edge, really."

Tucker's eyes widened, and Church nearly choked on his cereal.

"Are you serious?" Tucker smiled.

"You ask me that as if I'd tell you the dirty deeds of my sex life." Sabbath rolled her eyes.

Tucker muttered something, but Sabbath ignored it, quickly putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

When she was finished with the bowl, she washed it and put it on the counter

Church watched her as she turned to him, "Who's the leader here?"

"I am." he stated.

"He just pretends to be. You see, our real captain died." Tucker explained.

"Since no one assumed position, I did, so suck it up."

Sabbath sighed as she watched the two bicker.

"Permission to speak freely, sirs?"

Both men turned to stare at her, wide eyed.

"Well?" she sighed.

"Uh . . . permission granted?" Church mumbled.

"Let me get this straight, so it's just you, that guy," she pointed to Tucker, "and him." she jabbed a thumb towards Caboose.

"Yeah . . ." Church nodded.

"I'm Tucker by the way." The aqua soldier smirked.

"I'm Caboose!" the child-like blond smiled at her sweetly.

Sabbath smiled back at Caboose before turning to Church, "Who are you guys even fighting?"

"Red team."

"What?" her eyes widened. "Team? You aren't fighting the covenant?"

Church stared at her, "This isn't like your ODST team, dear."

"I know _that_. But you're not fighting _aliens_? What the hell happened to the story of master chief? You guys are _Spartans_."

Tucker and Church gazed at her like she'd gone mad, and to them, she had.

Once she had calmed, she slowly said, "Okay, so you are fighting a red team, elaborate . . ."

"It's a team of humans, wearing the color red . . . There's about three guys and a robot."

She shook her head and laughed, "I get it, and so this is a base of mentally wounded?"

Church arched an eye brow, "Where the hell did you get _that_ out of anything I told you?"

Sabbath put her face in her palms and shrugged, "So, we're killing this, Red Team?"

"Yes, that's basically it . . ." Tucker mumbled.

"What guns do you expect me to use? My weapons are metal pretzels right about now." she sighed.

"What's your specialty?" Church looked at her curiously.

She tilted her head, and with a smirk, with no hesitation, "Sniping."

"Finally, we have someone who might actually be able to shoot a sniper." Tucker laughed, causing Church to roll his eyes.

"I can also do a bit of reconnaissance really well."

"That won't be needed." Church stated bluntly.

"Why? You can come up with a lot of really good plans."

"No, you really don't know how stupid that team is."

"So, these _are_ mentally damaged bases? But, wouldn't the fact that they're stupid be a good thing?"

"It's a normal base!" Church sighed, "No, their leader _really_ hates blues . . . He'll attempt to kill anyone who he believes is on this team.

"Okay, are you sure in entirety that this isn't a cruel and twisted _Psycho Circus_?"

"No, I'm sure, now, let's take you and go spy on the reds." Church said with a smirk that made Sabbath smiled back.

Even though Sabbath thought she was surrounded by crazies, she knew, she was '_Back in the Saddle Again._'


	4. Chapter 4

**Stella: I haven't updated in a long time. . **

**Maria: Lazy . . .**

**Stella: Go ask Alex to count him in. **

**Maria: Go take him home! **

**Stella: . . . No one's going to understand this. **

**Maria: Meh, ask some other bitch to do this with you. **

**Stella: Whatever.  
**

* * *

IV

Sabbath held a sniper rifle the blues had in storage, it was a very old model, and it was covered in dust. For some reason, unbeknownst to her, Tucker was flipping out saying things like, "Flowers _did_ order my sniper?"

After she had gotten all the dust off, and recovered from her sniffles, she was laying next to Church on their stomachs, peering at red team through scopes.

After Sabbath didn't remember how long, she sighed, "Permission to speak freely, sir?" she looked to Church.

"Permission granted," he said awkwardly.

"This is really fucking boring."

Tucker crept up behind them and asked, "What are they doing?"

Both Sabbath and Church sighed.

"They're just sitting there, talking, like they always do." Church rolled his eyes.

"Eh, I'm going to hang out by my rock."

After Sabbath was sure Tucker was gone, she swung her scope around, but Church stopped her.

"You really don't want to know about his rock."

"Should I be scared?" Sabbath looked to him.

"Extremely scared, you honestly don't want to know. I can tell you that much."

"Yes, sir." she turned back to the red base. "Why are we doing this, why don't we just shoot them?"

"I don't know . . . Command, I guess, likes to wait for a good moment."

"What the fuck? ODST command is like, God, in a way, watches you closely, but doesn't give a fuck about you do, unless you do someone to harm on your team, or themselves." she paused, pondering on weather he was religious or not, "No offense, I guess."

"Whatever, and we have to follow orders, all that bullshit."

"Permission to sigh and walk away?" she looked to him.

"No. Anyways, see that red one? That's their sergeant . . . They call him Sarge." Church looked back to her, he could see through her visor to her face.

"What? Boss-Man was taken?" she rolled her eyes.

"The maroon one is Simmons, he acts like a freaking know-it-all." Church sighed.

"Noted," she sighed.

"The pink one's Donut, he's really nice, I don't think he'd harm a fly."

Sabbath turned to him, "He's pink . . . his armor is freaking pink."

"I'd say more of a light-ish red."

Sabbath rolled her eyes, and her visor darkened.

"Lastly, the orange one, he's really lazy, and really annoying. He's the smartest one there, I guess."

"Okay . . ." she mumbled. "I'm actually curious about what they sit there and talk about . . ."

"Well, I'm sure it's boring. Plus, that would involve getting too close for comfort."

Sabbath remained silent, concocting a plan in her scheming mind.

"C'mon, let's go back to the base." said a standing Church. He offered a hand to help her rise.

She took it, stood, and then brushed past him.

Church put his hands behind his armored head and watched her walk, exhaling as his cheeks heated.

When they reached blue base, Sabbath plopped herself on a recliner, and propped her legs over one of the sides, her armor making the position look awkward. She pressed a button on her arm and Church could hear the faint sound of _No, No, No_ by KISS, the introduction solo unmistakably Bruce Kulick's, and followed up by Eric Carr's drumming.

Church sat on the couch and watched her drum with her hands on the side of the couch. Through her helmet he heard the song change to _Uh! All Night_ and Church smirked.

Sabbath got up and mumbled, "I'm tired, going to go to sleep."

Church again watched her leave and she wandered into the old room for clothes.

Sabbath picked up a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt and changed, slipping into Church's room and crawled into her bed.

She waited a few hours until Church finally crawled into bed and fell asleep. She slowly got up and crept out of the room.

She put on the shorts and t-shirt she gathered earlier, she then slipped on some combat boots.

She made her way to Tucker's room, sighing before she entered. As she kneeled next to Tucker's bed, she covered his mouth, which woke him up.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" he gasped. "Wait, are you here to fuck me?"

"Don't make you remove your manhood." Sabbath sighed, "No, I need you to do me a favor. I'm going on a reconnaissance mission."

"Did Church approve of that? Because I'm pretty fuckin' sure he didn't."

"I'll be fine; I just need you to give me a bruise. I've got to make the reds think the blues tried to kill me, and roughed me up."

"Oh, I can definitely rough you up."

Sabbath smacked his arm, causing a small "ow" to escape his lips.

"Grip my arm until it bruises." she said as she put her arm out.

He followed as commanded, when she was sure a bruise would form, he stopped.

She looked down at her legs and back up at him, "Hell no."

He sighed, but still looked down to admire her legs.

Getting rather annoyed, she guided his head back to eye lever with hers. "Smack me."

"What?" he tilted his head.

"Slap me, on _this_ cheek." she pointed to her face.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll shove my sniper rifle barrel where the sun doesn't shine."

"Fine, fine." he sighed, and slapped her hard against the cheek.

When he looked at her, she was rubbing her cheek.

"Damn, that one actually hurt." she shrugged. "Anyways, do not give Church hints to where I'm at. Please?" she said as she walked out of the room.

When she was outside, she was running towards red base, ruffling up her hair to make it look messy. She glanced to her arm, and she could tell the bruise was forming.

When she made it to red base, she was breathing slightly abnormally, but it was for the better.

"Help!" she screamed and forced herself to collapse to the floor.

Sarge was the first to run out, followed by Simmons. Both pointed their guns at her.

Donut followed and examined the girl.

"They- they're trying to kill me." she whimpered and started shivering by force.

"Was it those dirty blues? I knew it!"

"Sarge, what if she's a spy?"

Sabbath shook her hair and her lip quivered. "They're mad, and the aqua one tried touching me." she shuddered.

"Dang'nabit. They're at it again!"

Grif had just shuffled in when he looked up to find Sabbath sitting their, hugging her legs, and like Tucker, he couldn't help but admire the girl, even though she was roughed up.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"This girl was the blues' prisoner, she escaped. I don't think we should trust her." Simmons muttered.

"Come on, Simmons. Do you really think the blues would send a pretty girl into this God-forsaken canyon without armor and at least a pistol? They aren't _that_ bad."

"Take her prisoner?" Simmons suggested.

Sabbath forced her to flinch and stare at Simmons in horror.

"That's why she ran away from the blues." Donut jumped in. "She can stay in my room, I'll keep watch over her."

Simmons and Grif glanced at each other, "Why would we let you watch her?" Simmons asked.

"Because she probably already thinks you guys are going to kill her." Donut sighed and helped Sabbath up. "Let her relax before you shove questions down her throat." He said with a note of finality.

Donut tugged Sabbath to his room, leaving the rest of the reds dumbstruck.


End file.
